


Meditation

by MissFranTastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Half assed wireplay, Other, The iris looks like Hanzo's tits fyi, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFranTastic/pseuds/MissFranTastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo goes to Zenyatta to relax and relieve his anger and hatred, starting a morning routine of meditation. Zenyatta decides to help his breathing form reach its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post on this site and it's porn. Lovely start.

Hanzo supressed a shiver in the cool morning air as he held his breath for a short moment, stilling its cycle in his stomach before slowly letting it free in a small puff of steam in front of his face. In, out, in, out, off and slow of the rhythm of his heart. The chill of the dew permeated his skin and sent a chill shuddering through his bones he tried his best to suppress. "You are doing well, my pupil," Zenyatta's voice called from behind him, the only indication the omnic had come to watch his morning routine of meditation.

For an entirely different reason, a barely suppressed shudder ran through his arms and down through his gut in a jolt, succeeding in momentarily disrupting his breathing, and letting a twitch disturb his stoic resting features. With a chuckle, Zenyatta placed a hand on Hanzo's bare shoulder with slight pressure, metal stinging cold on his flesh.

"Would you mind if I joined you this morning?"  
Hanzo made no outward indication he had heard the monk, but his lack of response was a suitable reply to the omnic who allowed himself to reach the ground, hand still clasping Hanzo's shoulder and lightly squeezing.

Evening his breath was a challenge that Hanzo was ready to conquer, trying his best to clear his mind of the omnic teacher next to him, the frigid hand on his shoulder, the sleek wires and reflective metal running up his arms, wiring its way into the depths of Zenyatta's body. Zenyatta began to hum a long Ohm, synthetic voice clear and ringing through the Nepalese scenery like a chiming bell. Hanzo's breath caught again as a lump found its way into his throat, stilling his breath for a moment before letting the entirety of his warm out in a single exhale, ruining his rhythm.

"Is something the matter, my student," Zenyatta inquired, mirth obvious in his deep voice. Hanzo shook his head and tried once more to begin breathing in his neutral state, giving up and cracking an eye open at the omnic next to him slipping his spare hand in Hanzo's and sqeeezing, bringing another shudder to the Samurai's skin, and not from the persistent chill from the omnic's metal. Hanzo silently appreciated the soft sunlight reflecting harshly off of Zenyatta's forehead and chassis, peeking its warm shine off of his ankle joints and mandala. 

"Perhaps another form of meditation is necessary for you, my apprentice?"

Hanzo's eye slid closed again knowingly as a slight smile twitched up against his lips, hard to catch by the human eye, a precious treasure to the omnic sensor. Zenyatta's voice rang another Ohm as he placed a hand on the back of Hanzo's thick neck, running gently down the line of his spinal chord as his other hand found its way to his chest, cupping a pec and pushing down firmly to lay Hanzo in the grass. Keeping firm his ministrations to the back of Hanzo's now too-warm neck, Zenyatta's hand skittered and traced its way down his bare abs and over his pants, sneakily prodding and pressing his well memorized pressure points along the way, drawing precious gasps of air out of the dragon's mouth.

Zenyatta's slight hand circled around Hanzo's delicate ankle, playing along the joint as he pressed into Hanzo's heel with the palm of his hand, drawing it ever closer to the rise and fall of Hanzo's taut chest, stopping as his knee made contact with his chest, slightly warm metal making content with all too hot skin as Hanzo hissed hot air through his teeth. Zenyatta stopped his Ohm for a moment, withdrawing his hands and placing them on Hanzo's bare stomach, sending a wave of excitement straight to Hanzo's groin as Zenyatta's circuits popped and whirred inside, emotional state beginning to blur his functionality, if only slightly.

Hanzo at last took positive action, threading his hands around Zenyatta's in a tight grip, delighting how the journey had warmed his digits. With a slight jitter, Hanzo's hands guided his mentor, his teacher, his lover, lower. His heart thumped heavy in his chest as Zenyatta not so fluidly began to untie his belts and his hands found purchase on Hanzo's thighs, cupping his right ass cheek and pulling back, bringing his leg up to meet neatly by its twin. Hanzo sighed long, despite his quick running heart, opening both eyes and peering down at Zenyatta with pure lust.

With a slight chuckle, Zenyatta began working, pushing his pressure points, massaging thoroughly his thighs and ass, leaving no area untouched save his twitching and heavy cock, flushed with need.

"It is interesting. While I have never seen you cry, this part of you always seems to weep when it is near me."

Hanzo's head lolled to the side as his hands found purchase clawing at the moist earth, Zenyatta's clothing, anywhere they could to ground him in reality. His left hand made hold at Zenyatta's throat, squeezing the alloy tight in his strong grip before tracing back and none too dextrously digging his fingers into the wires of Zenyatta's spinal column.

He could lie to himself, say that this was to get to know the weak points of the omnic, say that he was using Zenyatta to see how his kind thought, say that none of this mattered, that metal could never love. Yet here he is, bucking fruitlessly into the air as his cock weeped alone in the cold morning ambiance of the front of the temple. He hummed a low mmmmm, Zenyatta glitching if only for a moment, clutching longer than he should have at many spots, sparks running through him intensifying as Hanzo disrupted his processors mercilessly. His hands twitched before clenching hard into Hanzo's thighs, pressing and overstimulating his pressure points as a cloud of electronic fog made its way past his sensors.

Hanzo choked back and bit his lip for a moment before rutting into the air, letting a full Ohm tear mercilessly from his throat as he came, curled in on himself and held in place by the grip of Zenyatta's warmed steel. His seed splattered randomly against the grass, some running the length of his cock and finding its way in a hot sticky trail on his balls. His body twitched and convulsed, and even as Zenyatta came back from his trip to the Iris, he did not relent from Hanzo's stimulation, instead opting to twist his digits, churning sure bruises into Hanzo's thick thighs. Hanzo gaped as his cock twitched a final time, sputtering the last bit of his spill onto the earth as he struggled to regain composure.

Zenyatta nodded and released his grip, laying Hanzo flat upon the ground before bringing the both of his hands to rest upon his stomach. He traced a finger along Hanzo's strong jaw and sharp cheekbone, curling it behind his ear and cupping the back of his head.  
"Wonderful, my apprentice. Your breathing this morning is excellent. I am always eager to assist your meditation in any way I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Discord. If you have suggestions or found errors, tell me. Typed on cell phone.


End file.
